The present invention relates to a fishing apparatus, and in particular relates to a fishing apparatus which can be adjusted to automatically set the hook in a fish and reel in the fish once the hook has been set. Moreover the invention relates to a device which is particularly suited for ice fishing.
Fishing during the summertime or in a comfortable climate year round can be an enjoyable pastime. During the winter, however, some of the thrill of fishing outdoors can be eclipsed by the severly cold weather. Still, ice fishing is extremely popular where lakes and ponds freeze over during the winter.
Rather than sit on a frozen lake all day (or all night) to be on hand while waiting for a fish to strike, it is beneficial to have a device which will automatically catch the fish while the fisherman is in some other warmer location.
Various devices are known which can be used to automatically set a fishing hook in a fish without the manual assistance of the fisherman. These setting devices usually rely on some resilient member being released or tripped to provide a jerking motion to the fishing line. Other devices have been developed to signal the fisherman when the fish strikes, and still further devices have been created to automatically reel in the fish once the fish takes the bait. While these various devices have confronted some of the major drawbacks associated with an automatic ice fishing device, e.g., setting of the hook, signalling the strike and reeling in the fish, there is still much room for improving the efficiency of operation of these devices and solving numerous other problems which still plague fishermen and ice fishermen in particular.
For example, when the fishing device is left unattended, the sensitivity of the tripping mechanism, the mechanism that releases the force which sets the hook in the fish, can be extremely important. Larger fish usually require a less sensitive tripping mechanism since they exert a strong force against the fishing line to easily release any tripping mechanism. Smaller fish, however, require a much more sensitive (or easily tripped) tripping mechanism. Therefore, a tripping mechanism permanently set to require a less sensitive tripping force that is acceptable for large fish is not always acceptable for use with smaller fish that may take the bait but are not strong enough to release the tripping mechanism and thus activate the mechanism which sets the hook. If, on the other hand, the tripping mechanism is much less sensitive, fish that are simply nibbling on the bait or simply playing with the bait can accidently trip the setting mechanism without ever actually taking the bait or the hook. The result is that large fish can get away by prematurely tripping the mechanism before the hook is ready to be set. Therefore, it is preferable that a tripping mechanism be provided which can be adjusted to different tripping strengths or sensitivities depending on the type or size of fish to be caught.
In ice fishing, it is also difficult to readily determine the appropriate depth for fishing since the line is usually simply played out from the reel through an opening in the ice. Each time the line is brought in, it therefore becomes necessary to determine how much line should be played out for the next fish to be caught. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if fishermen were able to accurately return the line each time to the proper depth where the fish appear to be biting, or at least to a proper depth off the bottom of the lake or pond.
A further problem relating to the tripping mechanism, in addition to the necessity to be able to vary the sensitivity of the tripping mechanism, is the timing of the tripping action. If the tripping mechanism is released too soon the setting mechanism may be activated before the fish has had sufficient time to completely take the bait and the hook will not be set when the setting mechanism is activated. Therefore, it is beneficial if the action of the tripping mechanism can be delayed and the fish allowed a few moments to run with and swallow the bait before the tripping mechanism is released and the setting mechanism acts to set the hook in the fish.
Of concern to many ice fishermen who leave their ice fishing devices unattended on open ice surfaces in sub-freezing weather is the probability that blowing snow will fill in the ice hole or the ice hole will simply refreeze due to the cold temperatures. Accordingly, there is a need, especially if the device is to be left unattended, for a structure which can prevent the ice hole from filling with snow or refreezing.